


Final Surrender

by profound-boning (farawaystardust)



Series: Sweet Surrender 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No supernatural, Castiel is mugged :(((( off screen!!!!, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned by reporters and dismissed by our fave saps, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Mugging, Naked Cuddling, Non-Penetrative Sex, Past Castiel (Supernatural)/Other(s), Polish Castiel, Romance, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/pseuds/profound-boning
Summary: The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender; because this kiss already has within it that surrender. - Emil Ludwig





	1. Decision to Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> *runs in screaming* THE HARLEQUIN CHALLENGE IS BACK! In honor of this momentous occasion, I am posting my three-part timestamps to the original story. I've been working on them for the entire two years since the original was first posted. The second half of 2018 was *not* a good time for me (not just writing but in literally everything), so it, unfortunately, took a long time to finish these and I have a lot of other things on my plate. However, I really love this story/verse and I'm very pleased to share this with you. Please enjoy!
> 
> Polish for all three chapters:  
>  przestań: stop it/that  
>  głupek: dumbass  
>  przepraszam: I’m sorry  
>  zamknij się: shut up  
>  słoneczko: little sun  
>  misiaczku: honey or bear? (searching for pet names in a language I don’t speak is hard fam)

Dean is not kidding around when he says they are still talking about what’s happened. Cas had only started dating him in order to hurt him later? That fucking blows. He’s been miserable for the past two weeks going over every single interaction and doubting all of them. It’d hurt to think about how close they’d gotten lately and then to see those things framed in a new way after learning about Cas’s plan.

But Cas is here now, telling him that it was _Ketch’s_ idea and that he wasn’t going to go through with it because _he’s in love with Dean._

So, yeah, they’re still going to talk about this. As soon as he’s done kissing the hell out of Cas.

It’s a good thing Sammy left, because they’re lying across the couch, hands roaming like they’re horny teenagers again. Dean kind of _feels_ like a horny teenager right now. He’s making out with _Castiel Nowak_ who _loves_ him and holy _shit,_ how good is his life right now?

“Did I say I love you back?”

Pushing himself upright makes their lips disconnect with a smacking noise and Cas looks very put out that they’ve stopped, until his brain actually processes Dean’s question.

“Did you…what?”

“I don’t think I said it back,” Dean explains, taking deep gulps of air. One hand propping him up, he moves his other hand to rest over Cas’s sternum, feeling the _lub dub_ of his heart beneath his t-shirt. It’s actually Dean’s t-shirt that he’d left at Cas’s apartment, but, nuances. “I love you.”

Cas’s face lights up with a smile and Dean’s stomach does a somersault; Cas is so fucking beautiful and they should really start kissing again. Dean leans down to press his lips against Cas’s once more, nuzzling below Cas’s jaw when the dork can’t stop smiling long enough to actually reciprocate the kisses.

“Love your scruff,” he mutters. “Love your wild hair, love your terrible taste in clothes.”

_“Dean.”_

“Love your voice, Cas.” He tilts his chin, grazing his lips up over Cas’s warm cheek and to his temple, placing a kiss there. “Love that you’re here with me.” He leans back once more to meet Cas’s heated look. “Love those eyes.”

“Przestań. Come here.” Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s shoulders and draws them even closer, legs tangled up. Dean hasn’t enjoyed kissing this much in _years,_ and it’s not difficult to figure out why he’s had a change of heart.

Cas’s lips are soft but demanding, as is his tongue and his fingers where they are twisting into Dean’s hair. Dean groans against Cas’s lips, cupping Cas’s jaw in his hands. Cas reaches up and gently, carefully, removes Dean’s glasses and places them on the coffee table.

They readjust and Dean finds himself straddling Cas’s lap and he’s not about to complain. Cas is gripping his shirt, his ass, his hands wandering over the waistband of Dean’s pants, up to grip his arms, everywhere. Cas’s touch is electrifying, lighting Dean up wherever they are connected.

“Dean,” Cas gasps against his cheek. He holds on tightly, their bodies grinding slowly at first and then picking up speed.

“Want you,” Dean breathes. He takes Cas’s face firmly between his hands and makes space for them to look at each other. He observes Cas’s flush, the way he’s panting, his wild and lustful eyes. “Want you so much.”

“Oh, Dean,” Cas says, squeezing his eyes shut. “I…I’ve been horrible to you. Why—? How could you—?”

“It’s easy,” Dean interrupts him. “Very easy, really.” He leans in to plant a kiss on Cas’s mouth that is far more tender than the last. Then, he grabs Cas’s injured hand and caresses his fingers gently. “You see, you made me fall in love with you. No matter how hard I tried to keep my distance”—he leans their torsos together, noses brushing—“I couldn’t resist you. The _real_ you.”

Cas’s eyes look wet when he kisses him, and Dean runs his hand through Cas’s hair soothingly. He feels the tension escaping Cas’s body and he cherishes it—he wants to watch this beautiful man beneath him come undone.

They take their time, moving slowly and passionately and with all the pent up desire they’ve been hiding. Dean is torn between wanting Cas to let go and wanting to draw this out for as long as possible.

Eventually, his knees start to ache a bit and he suggests moving to the bedroom. Cas follows him shyly, making Dean’s heart race and his mind spin.

“You really wanted me all this time?” he asks quietly, their naked bodies pressed close in his bed. Cas kisses Dean’s palm where it cradles his face before responding.

“I couldn’t resist. Even when I was being told you were cruel, even when I believed you would never reciprocate, I couldn’t stop myself from loving you, Dean Winchester.”

“I’m glad you punched Ketch in the face,” he says smiling.

“Please don’t mention that disgusting idiot while we’re in bed,” Cas whines, burying his face in Dean’s neck.

Dean reaches between them to wrap his free hand around both of their cocks. He swallows the noise Cas makes by kissing him firmly, his fingers in Cas’s hair.

“How do you want this?” Cas manages, panting. “Hand me some lube and I can—”

“Like this,” Dean moans, already feeling the building orgasm. “Don’t wanna wait. Talk about round two later.”

Cas growls like an animal in his ear and curses in a string of broken Polish. He’s just as close as Dean is and it’s making Dean’s head spin.

His climax rushes over him and he feels both his and Cas’s cum land on his soft abdomen, hears both of their moans, and when he opens his eyes, all he can see is blue. Cas looks at him with so much tenderness that it makes Dean feel brave.

“You’re amazing,” he says, “and I wanna do that again as soon as possible.” Cas snorts but he nods. “And I want to move back in with you and make you coffee in the mornings and go on dates with you and—”

Cas cuts him off with a happy noise and a kiss. “I want all of that, too. I want you in my life, always. And I’d like to meet Sam. He seems like a smart guy.”

“Yeah, not sure where he got that from.” Dean squirms away when Cas moves to tickle him and returns the attack viciously.

“Obviously, głupek, he got it from you.”

Dean just shrugs. “I’m no genius or anything.”

Cas hums. “That’s true. You didn’t think that I really liked you, which is ridiculous.” He flops against the pillows with a soft whooshing noise. Neither of them have bothered to get up and clean themselves off yet. “I think anyone who sees me can tell how smitten I am with you.”

“Cas,” he groans, blushing hard. “You can’t just _say that.”_

Cas turns to him, running one hand up Dean’s arm, shoulder, and neck to cup his cheek. “Przepraszam. I’m so sorry I ever made you doubt my feelings. I’m sorry that I let myself be lied to, that I started our relationship on lies, and that I wasn’t brave enough to just tell you how I felt when I realized I was…when I had feelings for you.”

Dean leans into the touch. His eyes prickle with emotion but he keeps his gaze on Cas. This is important, this is the moment to clear up all their misunderstandings, all that pain and doubt.

“When was that?” he asks quietly.

Without hesitation, Cas replies, “it started for me the night you picked out a diner for our ‘nice dinner’ after Anna’s art show. And by the time you came over before we went to New York, I was totally gone on you.” Dean gapes at him.

“That long?”

“Yeah.” Cas nods decisively, brushing the pads of his fingers across Dean’s cheekbone. “Did you, eh, have a moment like that?”

“Yes,” Dean murmurs. “I just…I’m surprised, that’s all.” Cas’s brows quirk in confusion. “Well, I—I was gonna say the basketball game. When you found me in the lobby and you held me until I calmed down. You came storming in there like an avenging angel and you wouldn’t let them bother me anymore. You didn’t care about the photo op, you cared that I was embarrassed and scared and you protected me.”

Cas’s lips look beautiful parted just so, his eyes wide as he regards Dean. Carefully, he smooths his uninjured hand through Dean’s hair and angles their bodies together.

“Wow,” he finally says. “So, all this time?”

“We’ve been a couple of dumbasses.” Dean huffs but he’s smiling. He’s happy. They made it through all of that and now they are here, in his bed, snuggled close.

“More like trusting,” Cas argues. “I was certainly very trusting and look where that got me.”

“Hey,” Dean says gently, “don’t beat yourself up about it.”

Cas closes his eyes, his face and shoulders tight with anger. “I was so cruel. I cannot believe that I allowed myself to…to…”

“I’m ready to forgive you,” Dean tells him honestly. “I don’t want this to taint us forever.”

“I’m sorry,” Cas repeats. He leans in, his forehead pressed against Dean’s.

“And I forgive you.” He can feel where Cas is shaking minutely in his arms. “We’ve both been hurting. Especially these past two weeks.”

“Yeah.” Cas exhales harshly. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

Dean kisses him, careful and tender against the tornado raging inside of Cas at the moment. “I’m here. I’m gonna be right here. We’ll be okay. Just…promise me it’s for real this time.”

“Dean.” Cas leans away and Dean doesn’t like that one bit but he allows it. “Dean, I meant everything I said. Ketch knew that if he goaded me into that all those awful things you would hate me and it would crush me and he thought I wouldn’t be able to fix anything, no matter how badly I wanted to. He only wanted to humiliate you and he didn’t care that I had really fallen for you. He wanted to ruin us, both of us, that fucking—”

“Say it again,” Dean interrupts, reeling Cas back in and kissing at his temple and cheek. “Say that you fell for me.”

“Dean Winchester, I have fallen desperately in love with you.” Cas noses at his face, hands moving across his body. “Head over heels. I’m yours.”

Dean likes the sound of that.

:     :     :     :     :

“So, let me get this straight,” Sam says, looking between the two of them incredulously. “You both thought you hated each other, so you started pretending to date, and then you fell in love, so you decided to hide your feelings, until yesterday when you both figured out the truth that you’re disgustingly in love?”

“That pretty much sums it up.” Dean shrugs and Cas smacks his arm.

“There was quite a bit of manipulation happening, thanks to my old manager,” he adds. “Ketch was hell-bent on revenge, I guess.”

Dean regards the man sitting next to him, the way the afternoon sun warms the kitchen, the straight angle of Cas’s nose in profile, how his shirt collar exposes his neck deliciously—

“Dean, can you stop perving on your boyfriend for two minutes?” Sam swats at him. “I’m sitting right here.”

Grumbling, Dean throws his arm around Cas’s waist and tugs them together. Not like they weren’t sitting hip to hip before, but that’s no one’s business but Dean’s. And his only priority is to keep Cas close, make sure he isn’t dreaming. And to make sure Sammy approves.

After all that drama, he’s pretty sure he and Cas are in it for the long haul.


	2. Changes the Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Very Polish Christmas!!

Dean’s eyebrows climb up his forehead steadily as Cas adds more hay to the table.

“Cas,” he says warily. “What…?”

Cas doesn’t break his concentration to mutter, “zamknij się,” at Dean. His eyes remain fixed on the table until he is satisfied that the yellow strands cover the whole surface. He nods to himself before taking the white tablecloth from Dean’s hands and laying it over the table, hay and all.

“Are you sure that’s sanitary? What about the plates and stuff, what if something spills?”

“Dean,” Cas soothes him, “stop worrying. It’ll be fine, I’ve been doing this my whole life, you know?”

Dean nods, shoulders relaxing a bit. If his butterfingers-prone boyfriend can do this, so can he.

“Now where’s that box from my mom…”

“It’s over here, słoneczko.” Dean points to the green box they’d gotten in the mail just yesterday. Cas had nearly cried when he saw it and pulled out his phone immediately to call her. The Polish was too rapid for Dean to catch all of it but the box was clearly a heartfelt gift. Dean is glad for it, he knows it was a tough decision for Cas to choose to stay in L.A. for Christmas this year instead of flying back to his mom’s.

“Okay, good.” Cas transfers said box to the table, placing it in the center next to the candles. Then he moves to the kitchen and Dean trails behind him, smiling. It’s so damn cute to see his Cas get all domestic and flustered about the holiday and hosting Christmas Eve dinner in his home. Their home.

Cas turns around to hand him a bowl of dried fruit but Dean, grinning, slips under and around Cas’s arms in order to wrap himself around Cas’s torso. Laughing, they stumble back a step so Dean has Cas pinned against the counter. Cas carefully returns the bowl to a flat surface and winds his arms around Dean’s back. He leans in to press a kiss against Dean’s lips, humming playfully.

Dean breaks the kiss to rest his cheek on Cas’s collarbone, his whole body tilted at an angle. It’s not uncomfortable, though; in fact, Dean is extremely happy to be right where he is. Cas puts his chin on top of Dean’s head and they breathe together.

“What is it, misiaczku?” Cas asks him.

“Nothing,” Dean answers honestly. “I’m just really grateful to be here with you.” Months after their brief falling out and their totally awesome reconciliation and Dean still wonders if he dreamed it all up. And then Cas will do something cheesy like give him a foot rub or something ridiculous like send him nudes at work and Dean realizes no, he’s just a damned lucky bastard. “Just feeling lucky.”

Cas hums again, kissing the crown of Dean’s head. “I know the feeling. I can’t wait for you to see the gift I’m letting you open tonight.”

Dean lifts his head quickly. “The what now?”

Grinning mischievously, Cas nudges him out of their embrace with a gentle shove. “We need to set the table.” He taps Dean’s glasses where they rest against the bridge of his nose. “You will get your presents later.”

Dean pouts a bit and hip checks Cas when he comes back in to grab another plate of food, but he’s not really complaining. Everyone will be here in less than an hour for ‘wigilia’ and then he gets to stuff his face. _Seven courses_ sounds like a very proper Christmas dinner, thanks. Then they can sit together and drink and be merry until the midnight Mass, and tomorrow they will sleep all day. He can’t wait.

:     :     :     :     :

Dean sits back in his chair and smiles at the joy all around him. Sam is seated on his right with Eileen on his other side. They’re signing to each other, or rather, Sam is giving his very best effort and Eileen is smiling indulgently at him. Dean likes her.

On Cas’s other side is his friend Anna, then his new manager Balthazar, followed by an empty chair. Through the haze of his food coma, Dean recalls Cas saying that it’s traditional to leave one seat empty for God. They broke the traditional wafers from Cas’s mom for God and put hay under the tablecloth for God so, at this point, Dean will just assume all the traditions point to God and to family. The wafer-breaking was pretty cool actually, and a little emotional. Cas had some very nice things to say about everyone in attendance.

He contemplates reaching for another pierogi but his bulging stomach advises against it. Instead, Dean lays his left hand on Cas’s thigh and gives it a light squeeze. Cas, listening to another one of Balthazar’s stories, simply puts both hands on Dean’s and returns the gesture fondly. Balthazar is kind of a weirdo, but they both like him anyway.

Eventually, he and Anna both say their goodbyes and leave for other Christmas gatherings. Sam and Eileen are planning to leave early in the morning to continue the festivities in Utah, so Cas brings out the hot chocolate and they settle in to watch the TV specials.

Dean puts his feet in Cas’s lap and dozes, waking up only a little for bits of whatever movie is on the screen or to hear part of his little family’s conversations. He is so, so grateful to be surrounded by so much love on this holiday. They’ll Skype with Bobby a little later after dinnertime and after church tonight, he’ll crawl into bed with Cas and bask in their body heat and their love.

He looks at the decorated tree in the corner and smiles. He’s hidden a ring box inside of a larger box among the gifts labeled for Cas and he cannot _wait_ for Cas to find it.


	3. That Final Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5+1 Times Dean and Cas Kiss in Public

The first time Dean and Cas kiss in public is something of a surprise to the both of them.

Later, Cas will argue that this was _not_ the first time because Dean had kissed him on the red carpet back when they were fake-dating. Dean will call this petty semantics. Then, they will bicker and wind up making out against the nearest available surface because they’re absolutely gross. According to Sam, anyway. The Internet seems to love it.

At any rate, it’s not anything wild and crazy, it’s not a game of tonsil hockey, it’s simply a loving gesture. It’s Dean’s favorite sort of kiss.

They’ve decided to go out for a change, walking hand in hand down a pedestrian street and looking at all the storefronts. After stopping at a florist, Cas pulls Dean into a bistro and wonders about their pastry menu.

A couple of people notice them right away, but for some it either doesn’t register or they don’t mind. No one really bothers them, though, so they get to enjoy their meal in peace. Cas gets a blueberry scone with his coffee and Dean indulges in a miniature pie.

They laugh and talk at their table in the corner, pretty wooden chairs and pink placemats keeping them company.

Then, Cas leans on his elbows and into Dean’s space, pressing their lips together gently. He’s smiling so beautifully that Dean can’t be bothered to notice the stares they’ve attracted. They normally avoid public displays of affection for this reason. But the grainy picture in the tabloids that evening is well worth it as he remembers the smells and the love in the air.

 

The second time isn’t as easy.

Today they’re attending a popular music festival when one of the vultures swoops in, asking Cas if he has seen his ex Hester yet, as her band had performed that morning. Cas patiently responds that he hasn’t and furthermore he has no desire to reconnect with her, answering the implication behind the falsely-polite question. The jerk reporter has the audacity to sneer at the two of them before jotting down some no doubt unflattering comments on his notepad. Cas takes the opportunity to drag Dean away through the gathering crowds, muttering a string of curses.

“I don’t understand why this is a big deal,” Dean says. He’s still holding Cas’s hand, of course. “Why does it matter if they ask about your exes? You know I don’t really care.”

“I think you do care, Dean,” Cas replies stonily. “I know when you’re lying and you’re doing it to spare my feelings but I still don’t like that.”

Dean sighs, unable to articulate his feelings. Sure, he _minds_ a little bit that Cas has dated a series of beautiful celebrities before him. They’re seemingly perfect, after all. Gorgeous, well-spoken, talented, wealthy. How could it not seem strange to him that Cas has chosen _him_ after all of those impressive candidates?

Then again, _Cas chose him._ He could be with anyone right now but he wants to be with Dean. It’s heady to think about but it makes him feel amazing. These conflicting emotions swirl around every time the topic gets brought up, usually by the paparazzi or gossip rags. Dean should really start blocking those sites.

They wind up to the side of one of the large stages, the musicians on the platform are beginning to warm up. Smoke wafts through the air as does the odor of cheap alcohol as the people around them mingle. Dean stands next to Cas, watching it all pass them by. They’re not _invisible_ per se, but there’s something about the vast crowd that makes them seem a bit less obvious. A bit more normal. He squeezes Cas’s hand in his.

“Babe.” Cas turns to him at the nickname, his brows furrowed and his eyes stormy. “Sometimes it makes me feel a little insecure. Other days though it makes me feel invincible. You could get a date with anyone but you picked me. That’s awesome.” He grins and is relieved to see a matching one tug at Cas’s lips. “If I’m ever really down about it, I’d talk to you. But the fact is that no matter who is in your history, I’m in your present because _you_ want me to be here. And because I want you in mine.”

Cas reels him in, cupping the back of his head with his other arm tight around Dean’s back. He loves this idiot, no matter how many times he has to explain it. When Cas brings their mouths together, the music rises, the crowd begins to cheer, the atmosphere growing, and the two of them so caught up in each other that it all fades to nothingness.

 

The third time comes on the heels of the second-worst phone call of Dean’s life.

“Hey, Balthazar.”

“Fuck, Dean.” Okay, hackles are instantly raised. “Listen, Cassie’s been hurt. He’s fine but he’s in the hospital.”

“Fuck,” he repeats, voice breaking. “What happened? Where?” He stumbles to the door to put on his shoes and grabs his keys from the table.

“I’ll explain everything, just come to the Reagan Medical Center in Westwood. I’ll come down to the lobby when you arrive.”

“Yeah, I’m leaving right now,” Dean replies, walking quickly into the elevator and hanging up. He paces inside of it, his mind whirring, and all but sprinting to his Baby.

He drives probably a bit faster than he should, but he can’t help that he’s fucking terrified. Why the hell is Cas in the hospital? He was out with Balthazar today for a series of interviews since he’s landed a guest starring role in some sci-fi drama. Come to think of it, Cas was supposed to call him hours ago when he got home. Dean had been so buried in paperwork he didn’t even notice. Guilt eats at him, even as he rolls into a parking space and runs into the hospital lobby.

He locates a desk and a person behind it to answer his questions, but only until she finds out he’s here to see Castiel. He panics at her hesitation, unsure how to prove that he’s not some crazy fan or paparazzi. Then, Balthazar sweeps in, looking far more harried than Dean’s ever seen him. Balthazar deems him an approved visitor and slaps a visitor’s sticker on him before hustling into the elevator. There, Balthazar slumps against the wall.

“I fucked up, Dean,” he admits. Dean puts a shaking hand on Balthazar’s shoulder and waits for him to go on. “Security wasn’t enough. I didn’t think it was going to be a big deal. He just wanted a goddamn scone. We had a break. He was taking too long to come back and I sent someone. Then I went looking myself. Good thing, too, because he lost a lot of blood.”

“Blood?” Dean feels like he’s been punched in the chest.

“Got him in the face a couple of times, too, just fists,” Balthazar continues, staring unseeingly at the doors as the elevator rises. “The stab was in his side. Thank fucking Christ they didn’t hit any major organs. Damn near broke both his hands trying to fight back. Must have been three of them. Cassie’s been sleeping for a while and had a lot of drugs before that so I don’t really know the whole thing. Wallet and phone are gone but that’s easy enough to manage.”

“Yeah,” Dean replies, letting the terror wash over him and then away. Balthazar doesn’t sound like it’s critical, just scary, but Dean has no fucking clue what to think about his boyfriend being _stabbed._

“He’s out of surgery now. Might have another but he’s good for now.” The doors swish open and they take off at a quick pace. Turning the corner, Balthazar waves in acknowledgment of the security at Cas’s door. “They have a short list of approved parties. I don’t want any assholes in here making Cassie’s life more difficult.”

Dean nods his agreement and follows Balthazar into the room. Cas is lying in bed, his face turned away from the large window and his eyes closed in sleep. His features are smooth, no doubt due to the medication keeping the pain away. And there must be pain. Dean can see bruises and scrapes on the skin that’s currently exposed, no doubt the blankets and gown are hiding the rest. Balthazar gestures for him to sit in the chair at Cas’s bedside while he pulls out his Blackberry and types away.

Dean turns his attention to Cas, reaching out to gently touch his hand. He doesn’t want to disturb the injuries there but he wants to be reassuring, to be _here._

“Misiaczku,” he says in a low voice. “I’m here now. I’m so sorry this happened.” Cas doesn’t stir. Dean has to wipe a few tears away, ready to sit and wait for as long as it takes.

A couple of hours pass before anything changes. Balthazar has gone out to get them coffee when Cas’s fingers twitch. Dean spots the movement and stands up, leaning over his beautiful boyfriend.

“I’m here, baby,” he says, brushing his fingers through Cas’s hair. Blue eyes blink open and Dean sobs a little bit because he’s so fucking relieved to see them. Cas groans and tries to move, though it seems like it might be painful.

“Dean?” he finally rasps. “Przepraszam…”

“Shut up, Cas,” Dean cuts him off. “Don’t apologize. Are you feeling okay?”

Cas blinks at him owlishly. “Um. Not really. Are we in the hospital?” Dean nods, blinking back tears. “That’s…not good.” He shifts a bit and winces. “I’m sorry. You must have been worried.”

Dean chokes on a laugh and leans in, careful not to jostle his injuries. “You’re such a dork. I’m just fucking glad you’re alive. Balth told me everything he knew but now that you’re awake, he’ll need the whole story.”

“Yeah.” Cas sighs. “It wasn’t great. Honestly, I’m not sure they knew who I was, so just an average mugging, then.”

“Jesus,” Dean mutters, pressing his lips to Cas’s temple. “I’m so sorry.”

Cas hums, leaning into Dean’s touch. They stay like that, drawing comfort from each other’s presence for a long while. When Balthazar returns, there’s a doctor and a nurse with him and they need to look at Cas’s injuries. Dean backs off with a lingering kiss, which is unashamed and gentle and relieved and comforting.

Later, he’ll take his love home to their apartment and he’ll do his best to take care of him. He makes a couple of lists for things they’ll need while the staff runs tests on Cas, returning to his chair in order to hold Cas’s hand after they leave. Cas is on the verge of falling asleep again and Dean encourages him to do so.

“You’ll be here when I wake up?” Cas slurs.

“Of course,” he says. “Always.” Cas makes a happy noise before his eyes flutter closed. Dean kisses his brow and settles in to watch over him.

 

The fourth time they are on vacation. Not to some exotic island, just a few states over and sitting at the counter of Gabe’s (and Sam’s) bakery.

When Gabriel finally opened his new franchise location in Provo, he promoted Sam to “executive manager” and started telling anyone who would listen how Sam’s the reason that business is booming. Dean really likes Gabe and how much he’s taken Sammy under his wing.

He also likes Eileen. Girl is funny as hell and obviously cares about Sam a lot, which is everything that Dean’s ever wanted for his little brother.

Cas planned the trip for Valentine’s Day. It’s only a few weeks after they’d all been together in California for Christmas, but now Dean and Cas get to visit Utah and celebrate their engagement at the same time.

Sam picked them up from the airport and talked their ears off the whole way back. Dean found a nice Airbnb in Sam’s neighborhood so they can come and go at their own hours. Both Sam and Eileen are early risers and Dean is not interested in that lifestyle.

Instead, they drag themselves to the bakery for an early brunch (“Nine-thirty in the morning isn’t that early, Dean.”) and they get to drink coffees and enjoy the quiet comfort.

And he looks over at Cas, elbows resting on the counter and mug at his lips. Dean watches him inhale deeply, blue eyes fluttering shut before he blows away the hot steam and takes a sip. He’s so fucking beautiful and he actually said _yes_ and that means Dean will get to enjoy this view every morning for the rest of his life.

“You’re staring,” Cas murmurs, eyes still closed and a smile on his perfect mouth.

“Admiring the view, that’s for sure,” he replies. He rests a hand on Cas’s thigh and leans in, pressing a kiss to one scruffy cheek.

Cas hums, returning the mug to the counter and using his hands on Dean’s face to draw him closer. They’re sitting so close that Dean can feel Cas’s body heat through their t-shirts and his flannel. He sighs into their kiss and lets the swarm of butterflies in his stomach well up.

He’s in heaven, here.

 

The fifth time, though, that’s the time Dean is sure he’s found heaven on earth.

Sam is there and adjusting both of their ties when Dean says, “I’m really doing this.”

“Yeah, you are.” Sam is smiling softly at him and pats his chest for good measure. “He’s waiting for you out there. Won’t be long, now.”

Dean takes a deep breath in. Just down the hall he knows that Cas is getting ready with his family. He’s so excited to see him that he can hardly stand it, anticipating now more than ever the fact that they’re going to be married today, to become _husbands._ All of the planning and preparation (and stress) was worth it to get here.

There’s a knock at the door before their redheaded photographer Charlie Bradbury pokes her head into the room.

“Come on you two! We’re going to the church now. Things are rolling!”

Sam chuckles and follows her. Dean takes his time, knowing that every step he takes today is one in the direction of his entire future with Cas. The thought makes him smile, causes the butterflies in his stomach to swirl with pleasure.

When they get to the foyer of the cathedral, Charlie gestures for Dean to wait outside the doors and tugs Sam with her. Dean can hear voices, and Cas’s the clearest. Charlie is taking a picture of Sam and Cas together before she calls out to Dean.

He straightens his jacket before he crosses the threshold, his eyes finding Cas’s immediately. The warmth, joy, and love that he sees there is a reflection of his own face. He doesn’t hear the cooing or other exclamations from their families or the _click-snap_ of Charlie’s camera. His senses are honed in on _Cas Cas Cas._

It’s only a few steps until they meet. Dean’s body reacts before his mind does, instinctively reaching out for Cas. He tangles their fingers together and leans in, smiling so hard his face may hurt later.

“Hi,” he breathes, nudging Cas’s nose with his own.

“Hi there,” Cas replies, his warm breath blowing across Dean’s face when he chuckles.

“You ready?” he asks.

Cas takes a deep breath and they both let their eyes fall closed.

Dean hears him whisper, “so ready,” and he squeezes Cas’s hands in response. He doesn’t want to be separated from Cas except that Sam is saying they want to get the wedding started, which he supposes is the only good excuse to stop standing here feeling like the luckiest man alive.

Once their families have been seated inside, Dean takes Cas’s hand again in order to walk down the aisle. Up there, in front of everyone they love, Dean kisses his new husband when prompted, and he holds on for the ride when Cas dips him low.

After all, he’s already surrendered his heart and his soul. Getting swept off his feet seems pretty tame…and kind of like the best way to start the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hand waves any potential religious homophobia in favor of my babies getting the happiness they deserve*
> 
> So there’s a fuckton of food at polish weddings right like _so much_ there’s no way any normal human could eat it all. Dean gives it his best effort, though, especially the pie they bring out after the traditional cake. Eating the salted bread Cas’s mom gave to him was only the beginning, then the vodka and water shots, which she handed over with a wink. All of Cas’s older relatives are speaking completely in Polish and it’s both really sweet and really confusing at the same time. The more he drinks, the more he thinks that he understands, after all. And then there’s this little conversation: 
> 
> Cas: yeah so a bunch of my cousins will show up soon  
>  Dean: what do you mean? I thought everyone was accounted for  
>  Cas: well yeah all the people who RSVP’d but that wasn’t traditionally done so believe me when I say my mom called all of my cousins and there’s definitely going to be more people here than we both thought  
>  Cas: they’re going to want to sing a lot of songs and play games please just go with it???  
>  Cas: oh also they’re going to expect the reception to go on for the entire weekend but don’t worry my mom’s going to handle it  
>  Dean: …  
>  Cas: SHE’S GOING TO HANDLE IT I SWEAR  
>  Dean: …  
>  Cas: …  
>  Dean: …  
>  Cas: I’ll go and talk to her again right now?  
>  Dean: Good idea because I ain’t sharing you.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://profound-boning.tumblr.com/post/183571127819/)
> 
> THE HARLEQUIN CHALLENGE IS BACK FOR 2019! Check out our tumblr here: [destielharlequinchallenge](destielharlequinchallenge.tumblr.com)


End file.
